AD LIB
by Akoblue-chan
Summary: Cerita dunia sendok perak dan kelamnya dunia luar.


Semua orang menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam ketika si pemilik perusahaan bersama beberapa petingginya berjalan dengan angkuh di dalam Home Center terkemuka di Asia itu.

Sang ketua berjalan dengan menaikkan dagu, tangannya yang sudah berkeriput memegang tongkat jati setinggi pinggulnya. Rambutnya yang memutih tertutup topi kecil berhias renda yang terlihat mahal, sedangkan tubuhnya yang masih terlihat bagus itu tertutup gaun mini serba hijau, warna khas nya. Kakinya memakai stocking tipis berwarna kulit dan sepatu pantofel hijau dengan kain sutra kecil berbentuk pita yang berwarna perak di bagian penutup jarinya. Penampilan yang sederhana namun begitu elegan.

Langkah kakinya yang tegas tiba-tiba berhenti ketika berada di lorong menuju ruang rapat. Sang sekretaris mendekatinya tanpa ragu, "ada apa, Nyonya?" tanyanya. Tangannya yang semula siaga di sisi-sisi tubuhnya, berpindah ke perutnya seraya memberi hormat kepada Ketua. "Dimana Hinata?"

Mendengar nama Nona Mudanya, rupanya membuat sang sekretaris sedikit menggoyahkan keyakinannya. Tak sampai setengah menit kemudian, sang sekretaris menjawabnya, "Ia akan segera datang dalam beberapa menit, Nyonya."

Cukup lama Sang Kepala terdiam mendengar jawaban si sekretaris, akhirnya ia berjalan kembali dengan langkahnya yang berat. Si sekretaris menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Di sisi lain, putri kerajaan Home Appliance milik Sang Ketua tadi rupanya masih memfokuskan penglihatannya mencari jalur untuk sepedanya di kemacetan jalanan Seoul. Kakinya yang mengayuh pedal dengan kencang terlihat cukup kontras dengan mulutnya yang bersiul dengan santai menirukan lagu lawas milik ABBA, sedangkan tangannya sibuk berkali-kali merapatkan syal di lehernya yang selalu hampir terbawa angin musim dingin. Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit berkendara, barulah gadis bertubuh berisi itu sampai ditujuannya. Ia segera memakirkan sepedanya di depan pintu besar gedung induk AD LIB Home Center, dan mengisyaratkan petugas terdekat untuk menjaga sepeda kesayangannya.

Ketika sepatu kets keabuannya yang lusuh menginjak lantai gedung tersebut, semua staff disana buru-buru menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mulai memberi hormat kepada Hinata. Namun, sebelum memberi hormat, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, membuat pandangan semua orang disana teralih ke tangannya. "jangan lakukan itu." katanya. Para pegawai melebarkan senyumnya pada nona muda yang sangat bersahabat itu. Mereka mengabaikan kebiasaan Hinata yang selalu tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya dimana pun ia berada.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang rapat sembari melepas jaket wol cokelat kesukaannya, menyisakan kaus katun berlengan panjang yang sangat nyaman. Sesampainya di ruang rapat, tangannya langsung membuka pintu itu sembari memberi salam kepada para orang-orang di dalamnya. "Siang semua. Ah paman- bisa kau bergeser ke kursi lain? Maaf, kau sangat ingat jika ini adalah kursiku bukan?"

"Hinata." panggil Ketua.

"Sebentar, bibi-" Hinata merentangkan tangannya dan mengibaskannya di depan wajahnya. "sangat pengap." lanjutnya. Ia kembali bangkit memeriksa pendingin ruangan dan jendela-jendela kaca besar di ruangan itu.

"Hinata, ku minta kau-"

"ah! Aku tahu. Kenapa kalian menyukai wangi lavender? Jika terkena pendingin ruangan, tentu saja akan membuat hidungmu bereaksi buruk. Sebentar, ku rasa aku punya-", ia mulai mengacak isi dalam tas punggung berukuran kecilnya.

"Hinata!"

"Nah, wangi cengkeh dan teh hijau." sergah Hinata santai, lalu menyemprotkan pengharum itu beberapa kali dengan mengelilingi meja rapat, membuat para tetua yang duduk disana berdehem risih. "maaf, apa kalian menghirupnya langsung? ahh kalian pasti sungguh menyukainya. Meskipun begitu seharusnya kalian menunggu wewangian ini meng-evaporasi."

"Oh ayolah ku tahu kau bermain-main."

"Ahhh sebentar tuan-tuan." kata Hinata yang langsung kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia mengambil beberapa kertas arsip di atas meja bibinya dan membawanya ke hadapannya. Ia menyatukan jari-jarinya di atas meja, lalu mata pucatnya menatap para tetua bergantian, meneliti raut wajah-wajah yang gelisah akan kehadirannya. "Maaf atas keterlambatan saya. Masih ingat pada saya? Ji Gii Han. Oh terima kasih atas anggukanmu tuan-".

Laki-laki tua yang berjarak tiga orang dari sebelah kiri seberang mejanya itu berdehem agak keras. "Park Soo Sang."

"Baik, terima kasih tuan Park yang terhormat. Dan saya sebagai wakil ketua yang akan mewakili suara Nyonya Ji. Silahkan mulai. Utarakan suara keberatan-keberatan anda." jelasnya dengan tegas. Bibinya, Ji Seol Mul alias Tsunade Senju, yang tak lain adalah pemilik AD LIB itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Keponakannya yang menyebalkan itu ternyata juga sangat membantunya menciutkan nyali para orang tua serakah di hadapan mereka.

Di belahan lain kota Seoul yang luas, Kim Il Sik atau Sasuke Uchiha masih tak berhenti memandangi layar laptop nya selama tujuh jam. Sekretaris Lee masuk ke ruangannya hanya ketika mengantarkan makanan, minuman, dan berkas laporan terbaru.

Sekarang sudah pukul tiga sore ketika Sekretaris Lee kembali mengantarkan laporan setinggi hampir sepuluh inci ke dalam ruangan Sasuke. Setelah menaruhnya di atas tumpukan laporan lain yang masih belum tersentuh oleh Sasuke, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan bertanya, "apa anda ingin beberapa _Palmiers_ , tuan?".

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. Sebelum Sekretaris Lee undur diri, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya berganti menatap Sekretarisnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "apakah ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, tuan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada takut dan lirikan ragu-ragu terhadap atasannya itu.

"Ekstra bubuk kayu manis."

"eh?"

"ehh?" Sasuke merengutkan dahinya sambil menirukan suara kaget sekretarisnya tersebut. "aku menghabiskan bermenit-menit untuk berbicara denganmu yang sebenarnya bisa membuatku mengetahui lebih jauh dua langkah ketika aku memakai menit itu untuk tetap memperhatikan data di dalam laptop sialanku." jelas Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Tampaknya Sekretaris Lee mengetahui bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan tuannya kali ini. Atau mungkin 'hal' yang tak beres yang berhubungan dengan perusahaannya. Sekretaris Lee membungkam dirinya dan tersenyum lembut ketika suara Sasuke kembali melunak saat meminta maaf padanya karena berkata cukup menyinggung.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sekretaris Lee kembali membawa makanan kecil ke dalam ruangan Sasuke, dan menyerahkan beberapa amplop yang diikat dengan tali rami di atas berkas yang masih belum disentuh Sasuke. "boleh ku bertanya apa itu, sekretaris Lee?" tanyanya sambil mengambil sepotong _Palmiers_ dan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya. "fax, tuan. Dari Incheon." jawab Sekretaris Lee yang mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dari dalam jas abu-abunya. "dan hadiah atas nama Ino Yamanaka. Baru sampai dari Jepang pukul tiga lewat tujuh belas tadi, tuan."

"ah, itu bukan hadiah."

Alis Sekretaris Lee mengerut dan ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "bukan?". Pertanyaan penegasan itu dijawab anggukan malas dari Sasuke. "Itu bukti laporan." katanya. Mendengar ucapan singkat itu, rasanya tuannya memang sedang tak ingin diganggu. Ia pun mohon undur diri dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas serta makanan kecilnya.

Setelah suara langkah kaki Sekretaris Lee mulai terdengar samar, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu ruang kerjanya. Memastikan orang yang baru saja disampingnya benar-benar pergi. Lalu dengan cekatan ia membuka ikatan simpul tali rami di atas fax nya dan melepaskan satu persatu dari tumpukan itu. Tangannya dengan lihai memilah fax-fax tersebut dan menggumamkan kalimat "tidak penting." berulang kali sesuai jumlah fax yang telah dibacanya hingga tersisa empat buah fax. Matanya berbinar dan seringai lebar menguasai wajah tampannya ketika ia membaca fax selanjutnya. "Gotcha.". Matanya melirik jam dinding yang berada di seberang mejanya. "jam tiga dua satu."

Setelah membaca semua fax itu, Sasuke segera menutup laptopnya tergesa-gesa. Lalu ia mengambil mantel hitamnya yang cukup besar, pecahan uang kecil yang banyak, syal abu-abu serta revolver yang dimasukkan ke dalam mantelnya. Ia bergegas menggunakan lift serta menelepon Sekretaris Lee untuk segera menyiapkan taxi di kaki gedung. Sesampainya di bawah sudah ada Sekretaris Lee, dua pelayan dan taxi oranye yang menunggunya.

"kenapa anda tidak memakai mobil anda, tuan?" tanya Sekretaris Lee dengan suara bergetar yang menandakan kekhawatiran melihat tuannya yang begitu terburu-buru membuka pintu taxi dan segera menutupnya ketika ia sudah masuk. Mesin sudah berderu dan Sasuke menurunkan jendela taxinya, "tidak apa-apa, Sekretaris Lee. Terima kasih dan aku sangat dikejar waktu. Nonhyeon-dong pak supir.".

 **\--** **Hey semua, terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini hehe saya author newbie di fanfic, jadi mohon kritik dan saran ya, jangan flame :3** **Oh cerita ini versi fanfic NaruHina dari AD LIB di salah satu aplikasi ebook, author nya saya juga hoho makasih sekali lagi yaaaaa , semoga kalian semua sukakkkk**


End file.
